


Cops and Robbers

by Loveis4Walls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveis4Walls/pseuds/Loveis4Walls
Summary: Jinsoul is a well known Policeman in her precinct and they’ve finally caught the elusive “Yves”





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> God.

“Officer Jung!” yelled one of the police officers who rushed to the scene of the crime. There was an urgent call on the police scanner asking for as much backup as The police have been hunting for a woman only known as “Yves” who has been executing robberies all across town.

It seems they’ve finally caught her.

A cop car pulled up to the scene and out came a blonde-haired woman with her hair in a low ponytail. She donned her police uniform with a bullet-proof vest covering it and her a baseball cap with the police station’s emblem.

“Where is she?” asked the blonde, who was now making her way to the front lines. They surrounded the building with about 20 cop cars.

A shorter woman with a brown bob and jacket handed her walker talkie over to the taller of the two.

“Apparently she’s still inside, but it’s only speculation at this point. When we were called originally, she was shooting at us non stop but the barrage of bullets stopped about an hour ago. Now it just seems like a waiting game.” 

As she was being briefed on the situation, she was also keeping a close look at the building when she spotted movement on the top floor.

“I’m going to go in”

The woman next to her widened her eyes  
“Jinsoul are you fucking crazy? The cities most dangerous criminal who probably has shot a over 30 officers is in there and you wanna go ALONE?” flailing her arms around like a mad man trying to emphasize her words to the other officer 

“What else can we do? Just sit out here for the next three days? I have too! This has been going on long enough Haseul!”

as she started to walk, they stopped once again her   
“Can you at least go in with back up? What if she tries to shoot you too? You’re our best Officer we can’t have you DIE!”

“I can’t have any back up, we saw in the past that did more harm than good, she can obviously handle a militia, so let’s try something different...I’ll be fine...I promise” she pleaded to her partner

They had a stare down for about two minutes before Haseul let out a sigh and stepped to the side. Jinsoul gave her a sincere smile and let everyone know on the walkie talkie that she was going in solo

Once everyone got word, she started her mission but not before getting a nice “DON’T DIE” yelled to her before entering the building

The facility seemed to have been an old hospital that hasn’t been used for maybe 40 years. There was still some old equipment lying around and the layout was maze like.

Jinsoul pulled the gun out of her holster and slowly started to make her way up the stairs where she saw the shadow.

It was quiet except for the sound of sirens outside which did nothing to help Jinsoul’s anxiety. Moments like this make her think why would she sign up for some crazy shit like this.

The sound of glass stopped her inner monologue shattering. She rushed to the sound, which was one floor above where she was.

To her confusion she arrived only to find a shattered glass but besides that it didn’t even look as if anyone has ever stepped foot on this floor. She kept her guard up 

“Is anyone there! Block Berry Police! The jig is up Yves!” she shouted into the empty hallway.

The officer was even more confused now? ‘I could’ve sworn I heard footsteps too, I must be going bat shit. It couldn’t have just been a cat right’ she thought to herself turning her eyebrows upwards deep in thought 

That one moment of thought was all it took to tip the scales

In the blink of an eye Jinsoul was grabbed from behind and was slammed hard on her back landing on shards of glass

“Ah the great officer. Jung, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!” Finally spoke the dark-haired woman who wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of white Air Force 1’s, army fatigue pants, a black long sleeve crop top with a bullet proof vest over it. Not to mention the machine gun with more than enough clips to last a week.

Jinsoul grunted as she leaned up on her elbows “If you’re so happy to see me then why would you beat my ass like that? I hope that’s not how you treat all your friends?” She jokes as she slowly drew her gun back. 

“Yves, it’s over, you’re surrounded, you can’t keep running away”

Yves cocked her eyebrow and smiled not moving a muscle. “Says who?”

“Says me!” Jinsoul charged at Yves legs, catching her off guard and tumbling them both backwards into an old supply cabinet. They fell to the floor. Yves was able to get her barring and started an onslaught of punches which Jinsoul was able to dodge a few before she could finally get back on top.

She then could get back on top where she straddled the brunette and began her own barrage of punches. One hurt especially making Yves wince and grab her nose. Jinsoul took the pop to grab her wrists and twist them behind her back and she quickly pulled out her handcuffs before the other woman could fight back.

Jinsoul then pulled out her gun once more and pointed it to the back of her head.

“Like I said before. The game is over.” 

The woman underneath her let out a long breath before speaking

“Fine...you got me.”

The blonde was actually a little baffled at how compliant the criminal was being.

“You’re so pretty I’d be crazy not to wanna go home with you”

The blonde blushed and shook her head   
‘Jinsoul are you crazy? She has killed people!’ She tried to say to herself

But she couldn’t deny that the woman was drop dead gorgeous. She was about her height, slender but very lean, gorgeous eyes and full lips. Safe to say she was beautiful.

But that wasn’t the race for today. This is about catching a crook.

“Yves since you will probably go to jail for the rest of your life I just wanted to ask you one question?” She said as she slowly got off the woman knowing she had nowhere to run.

The black-haired woman looked at the officer with a sad smile. “Do you really want to know? Like honestly?”

“Yes, I do, I’m curious” Jinsoul was feeling a weird sense of guilt but she didn’t know why?

“Well, it was for my little sister...Hyejoo”

There was a really long pause where you could see Yves having an inner battle on rather she wanted to continue on, but she reluctantly continued.

“She has an aggressive brain cancer. The only people who can perform the surgery are asking for a down payment of $700,000. Our mom died when we were little so it’s just me and her. That’s why, alright?” with those words she seems to have lost the rest of her will as she gets on her knees and lifts her arms as if she’s waiting to be taken away.

But nothing happens.

Yves looks up to find Jinsoul looking down at her with a look of pure sadness

They both lock eyes. They stare at each other they suppose longer than two people to stare at each other.

They’ve seen each other countless times, and it wasn’t foreign for the robber to make sly comments at the officer as she evaded her arrests time and time again. It almost built up a tension between the two.

“Say....if you do something for me, I’ll do something for you?”

This piqued Yves’s interest so she plays along. “It depends on what you’re thinking?”

The blonde gulped before continuing.  
“Well, you wanna get home and help your sister and well...”

“Well?”

“I think you’re really...attractive..so maybe...”

The dark-haired woman finally caught onto the officers little wager

“You want me to fuck you? Is that it? Really?” She said almost dumbfounded. She’s always wanted to have sex with the policeman in question but she never thought they would ask her.

Jinsoul face lit up like a Christmas tree  
“God don’t say it like that! I just want you to like use your mouth...down there..and um-“

“You want me to eat your pussy for my freedom?” She said now leaning up on her knees quirking an eyebrow at the flustered woman across from her

 

“I-I....yeah? If that’s ok?”

Yves threw her head back and let out a loud laugh   
“Not you asking me if it’s ok as if you don’t have the key to my life” she said trying to stop herself from laughing

Just as Jinsoul was about to give her two cents her walkie talkie went off

“Jung, it’s Haseul. If you’re not out of there in the next 20 mins I’m coming in with back up whether or not you like it! Over.”

Jinsoul cursed to herself 

“Looks like time is of the essence huh?” the sexy criminal just smirked as she watched the officer trying to unbuckle her belt as fast as possible

Jinsoul sat down and leaned back on her elbows and she positioned herself in front of Yves.

“Aren’t you gonna un handcuff me?”

The blonde blushed for what seemed like the 100th time that day

“No I kinda like it...Also I don’t know if I trust you fully yet! You could blow my head off!” 

“Touché.” she said with a shrug as she used her knees to move towards Jinsoul.

Jinsoul has her pants and underwear around her ankles. Her pussy was glistening with the wetness she had accumulated while with the other woman in this short time frame.

“For someone who was trying to kill me an hour ago, you sure are dripping wet for me?” She smirked and then craned her neck to where she was hovering over the blonde’s wet center.

Jinsoul could feel Yves’ warm breath so close to her that it was making her whimper. She was already short on time and this just made it feel like it had been an eternity

“Please...touch it..” she almost cried out softly. Yves looked up at her and she felt her own clit throb as she looked at flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips that were letting out heavy breaths

She wanted to hear the gorgeous blonde make sweet music for her so she finally brought her lips where they were wanted.

Yves slowly kissed Jinsoul’s clit eliciting a soft moan from the woman above. Yves wanted to torture her by licking her pussy slow and sensually but she knew that she didn’t have that kind of time so she began her assault. She puckered her lips wrapping them around Jinsoul’s clit that was begging to be licked by the brunette. She gave it a gentle kiss licking it after words so she knew the blonde was feeling it.

There wasn’t much she could do with her hand cuffs but Yves definitely made do. 

Jinsoul felt like she was burning alive. The pit of her stomach slowly started to get tighter as the girl below her continued mouth fucking her pussy. So many thoughts ran through her mind ranging from “I must be fucking crazy” to “I want her to fuck me until I can’t breath.”

And she was leaning more towards the latter.

“F-fuck don’t stop, that feels so good, you’re so good” she moaned as she gripped her hair pulling her deeper into her core so that she could start to grind her hips on to her tongue

Yves moaned at how needy Jinsoul was being. She was practically begging to have her wet pussy fucked by the convict. It was driving her insane. She wished nothing more than to have those handcuffs off so that she could deep her fingers into the woman’s warm hole and pound it until the woman was crying and screaming her name.

Maybe she would get the opportunity some other time but not today

She had been eating her out for approximately 10 minutes now and they both knew that this had to come to a close pretty soon seeing as they only had 20 minutes. Neither of them wanted it to end but someone must do it.

The blonde had tears in the corner of her eyes from how good she felt. The brunette was licking and sucking her clit at just the right pace pressure. She felt her orgasm slowly making it’s way. She was unbelievably turned on. She had sexiest criminal known, handcuffed and devouring her as if she was on death row. 

She was going to cum

“Mhm fuck I’m so close, please keep licking my pussy, I’m going to cum Yves, oh my God-“

“That’s Sooyoung to you!” snarled the brunette who slowly licked up the policeman’s slit and then back down as she then proceeded to tongue fuck her

“Fuck! Yes Sooyoung, fuck that’s it, oh my God I’m gonna cum please, please, please don’t stop” she whined as she felt her legs start to shake from her orgasm that was barreling towards her

“You’re lucky I’m handcuffed cause I beat your pussy until your pussy was leaking, you dirty slut!”

“Fuuuuuck-“ she moaned loudly as her climax hit her like a pile of bricks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she squeezed Yves’ head so hard she thought her head was going to crack

As she slowly came down from her high she was brought back to reality. She looked at the watch on her wrist. 5 minutes to spare. 

Jinsoul looked up at the other woman only to see her juices covering her entire chin and even some getting on her shirt

“We had a deal did we not?” 

The blonde cleared her throat, regaining her senses

“Yeah sorry I was a little distracted for a second. Also, your real name is Sooyoung?” She said quirking her eyebrow

“Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that but I kinda got swept up in the moment” chucking and she tried to stand up with the help of Jinsoul who now has her uniform back in order 

“Now....how about we split?”

“Let’s!”

_____________________________________________

 

“Jinsoul there you are! I was just about send in back up!” 

“No need, the building was completely empty”

The short-haired woman gasped! Grabbing onto both of her shoulders

“Fuck I knew it! She must’ve escaped earlier in They stake out! I’ll let everyone know!” She said as she walked back to her car to write a report but not before mentioning one thing

“You must’ve really been scoping the whole place out. You’re sweaty as shit!”

The officer froze for a second before choosing her words carefully.

“Well, you’re not wrong...”


End file.
